Lights! Camera! Despair!
by Vault120
Summary: The cameras are running, the stage is set, it is time for a new killing game to begin. Featuring Naoko Tanada as the hero in this tale of tragedy, murder and Despair. Will she help her fellow students to break free and rise to hope or will everything fall apart around her leading to despair?
It is said that movies are gateways into the mind of the director, showcasing their imaginative vision of parallel worlds that are similar or completely different from our own. Films can show the good and the bad in humanity, films can show simple times or complicated situations. A film can be anything , if you can imagine a scenario there is probably a movie of it.

Yet every year there seems to be at least one film that comes along that introduces a never before seen concept or idea that completely changes the way people view movies. That is probably why I found myself so enthralled in cinema, my house had basically become a museum dedicated to it. Ever since I was a little girl I viewed movies as something remarkable, every film I watched was a different perspective on our world told through another. Every film maker has a message they want to portray to their audience whether that be an important moral or a crude joke it's the film maker indirectly affecting someones life.

Nearly every moment of my free time is dedicated to either watching the latest films or reorganizing my constantly growing collection. My collection was not limited to modern blu-rays and dvds but older things such as laser disks, VHS's and even old film rolls.

My near "obsession" with movies led some to call me a bit of a recluse, I haven't really interacted with anyone outside of film festivals or conventions. But that was about to change, I Naoko Tanada, had received a letter requesting that I attend Hope's Peak Academy as, the Ultimate Movie Collector. At first I was apprehensive about attending such a prestigious academy, I mean most people there were big shot athletes or people with actual talent. All I did was blow a bunch of money on a ton movies, that's hardly a comparable feat in my opinion.

I wasn't really Hope's Peak material was I? Hope's Peak was intended to be a school for the cream of the crop, the best of the best, no one not formally approved could even get into the academy. There was no way to bribe your way in, there wasn't even a special entrance exam, the only way in was to display excellence-no, perfection in your skill set.

The school was the dream of every kid in the world, if they got invited to attend their lives would be made, success for them was nigh inevitable no matter the skill they entered with.

The staff there made sure of that, the staff themselves were selected through an arduous process where their educational background, student success record and even their ability to perform their duties to perfection at a moments notice were put to the test in ten month long recruitment scouting.

So why exactly was I chosen, No matter how I said it or what context I it put in, the idea of me getting into the academy just didn't make sense to me at all. It's not as though I didn't want to attend but I just could not shake the feeling that something was off.

Regardless of the unease I felt, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even if I didn't think I should be able to attend, someone else clearly did., so who am I to argue with that.

After I had made up my mind to actually attend I couldn't help but do some research online to see who was going to be in attendance this year, I mean knowing a little bit about my classmates might make introductions a tad easier, right?.

This years class roster was more star studded than a Hollywood blockbuster, from the ultimate actress and ultimate director to the ultimate stunt man and special effects artist, nearly everyone attending was in some way involved with movies in one way or another. Sure, there were a few odd ones out like the ultimate clown and ultimate goze, but other than them it was every movie fan's dream team. I mean if they were to all work on one movie together it would be on the level of Citizen Kane or Shakespearean play...

I _had_ to make it happen no matter what.

I wanted nay-had a responsibility as a lover of cinema to bring this myth-like film into existence, a film that would spoken of for decades to come. I had realized in that very moment that this is why I had been selected for the academy, I was to be the catalyst for this film to come into existence.

With this new found Revelation, I discarded any previous uneasiness and began preparing both the items that I would be taking along with me as well as a short introduction for when I meet the other Ultimates. You only have one chance to make a first impression, it doesn't have to be good but it does have to be memorable.

Many hours were spent phrasing the same introduction again and again, flip flopping on casual greetings to formal speeches, I finally decided to go with something simple and straight forward.

"I am Naoko Tanada, they call me the ultimate movie collector, its nice to meet you." Satisfied with the greeting I was ready to begin my journey at Hope's Peak Academy.

The eagerness I previously had was completely sapped from me once I had started ascending the steps to the main entrance. Constant worst case scenarios ran through my head, what if the others didn't see me as worth their time, what if they despised me, did I even stand a chance in keeping up with them in academics, what if I make a fool of myself?

Each step up those stairs brought new conflicting emotions to the forefront of my mind, when I finally did reach the door my body was shaking uncontrollably. I found myself too nervous to open the door, my hand was frozen to my side unwilling to reach for the handle.

A sudden hit of nausea overtook me, the whole world began to spin and I began to lose my balance. Suddenly and without warning I fell backwards, my head smacking hard against the cement causing me to fall unconscious...

* * *

 **Hello, Dangan Ronpa fans! Vault120 here!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Lights, Camera, Despair!"**

 **If you have any** **constructive** **criticism** **leave a review or shoot me a PM on what I could do better.**

 **Until next time this is Vault120 signing out!**


End file.
